Odio que entrelaza y mata
by pame chan 42
Summary: El final estaba cerca para Kano, pues Kuroha, pronto pondría fin a todo. —Dedicado a Seth Teufel.—
Sip, Seth, dedicadito por completo a ti, el mejor escritor de fanfics sin duda.

Es un KuroKano~ o algo parecido —ya te lo había dicho, yo no soy buena dominando esta pareja la cual veo "sin amor", pero, como dije, te daría un fic~—.

En fin, mucho rated M y cosas **feas** por aquí. A los que deseen leer algo fuerte, son bienvenidos. A los que no se sientan preparados, los invito a retirarse.

Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin.

* * *

Las amenazas siempre estuvieron; y el cariño, a su vez, estuvo ausente.

—Te odio... ¡te odio...! —gritó en una extraña mezcla de placer y el desgarro de un corazón.

El orgasmo estaba cerca y él lo sabía.

—Eso es ¡sigue diciéndolo! —su miembro continuó entrando y saliendo de la otra persona; para luego de unos cortos segundos, sólo subir y bajar velozmente.

No importaba cuanto Kano lo repudiara y diera muestras palpables de aquello, Kuroha amaba esas muestras de desprecio y desamor.

El más bajo notando cuanto lo excitaban aquellas palabras cargadas de odio, se rehusó continuar; pero el otro al no oír más que sus intentos de bajar la voz entre respiraciones agitadas, de manera descarada y deseando oír su repudio, lo mordió mientras se continuaba moviendo. Kano intentó resistir, pero fue inútil cuando la sangre empezó a brotar.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó desesperado e intentando escapar, pues aquello, no se alejaba nunca de ser más que una horrible violación. Y sabía cuanto aquello excitaba al otro—¡hace mucho dejó de ser divertido!

¿Cuándo había sido divertido realmente?

Kuroha rió por dentro mientras se enfocaba en masturbarlo y ver aquel rostro de asco y placer mezclado. La velocidad, el intento de huida y el desprecio; finalmente hicieron tuviera un orgasmo y se terminara tres veces dentro de Shuuya.

Rió y mostró ese rostro afable al rubio. Kano al verlo, como era lo común, le reflejó sólo odio. Tenía el cuerpo cansado y deseaba irse de una buena vez a la oscuridad de la noche.

Intentó levantarse, pero el otro lo detuvo.

—No pensarás que te irás ya. Este cuerpo es mucho mejor que el de tu padre; y mira, ya no te tienes que transformar en tu hermana. Lo haremos más que estas simples 3 veces.

Shuuya tuvo un escosor, algo interior que deseó que se arrancara la piel, que se cortara en pedazos; o sólo morir de una buena vez. Pero simplemente ese deseo no podía ser cumplido.

Kuroha lo levantó y sin vacilar lo tiró contra la cama.

—Voltéate—exclamó presuroso y Kano no pudo hacer más que obedecerlo con una rostro de rabia.

Kuroha se posicionó y sin preocuparse, lo embistió de una sola estocada.

—¡Ah!—Kano no pudo evitar aquel grito que para nada era de placer. Era de dolor, era de odio y estaba un lleno de deseos de eliminar al otro.

La tortura volvió a comenzar, sobre todo cuando Kuroha lo hizo voltear a verlo y lo volvió a tocar con descaro.

Lo repudiaba y deseaba matarlo. Kuroha amaba romperlo y quitarle la dignidad de la que era ya carente. Ambos se despreciaban. No sentía amor y jamás el otro lo sentiría de igual modo; pero el pecado del deseo de la carne o el nuevo simple deseo de sólo _joder_ su existencia, era lo que los unía.

Aunque pronto, con su inevitable final.

* * *

—¡Esto no era parte del trato!—Era la primera vez que le reprochaba y gritaba. Todos los abusos que soportó, no esperó llegaran tan pronto a su final—. ¡Te dije podías usarme! ¡N-No te permití-!

Un débil eco se oyó. Era un pedido de auxilio.

Kano no hizo más que acercarse al ser que se desangraba y perdía la luz de la vida.

—Todo sabíamos un día debía pasar. Todos ustedes morirían, así que me dije, ¿por qué no me divierto un poco?

Kano hizo lo posible por ayudar a Kido, quien tenía tres balas en el tórax y una en la pierna izquierda. La más temible era la que estaba atravesando sus pulmón derecho.

Y Shuuya lo sabía, Kuroha fácilmente podía matar a quien fuera de un tiro preciso e indoloro; pero en lugar de aquello, Kido ahora se ahogaba en su propia sangre y escupía el líquido carmesí mientras tocía incontrolablemente.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡¿Crees que puedes salvarla?!—la mofa hizo se enojara y deseara destruir cada recuerdo que fue aquella serpiente. Estuvo dispuesto a tomar venganza, pero la sangre que chocó con su pecho y al acerca su rostro al moribundo de ella, la sangre que cayó hasta en sus mejillas, lo detuvo.

Un último intento por respirar fue oído. Ella toció y se oyó el sonido final del ahogo. Entre risas absurdas de su enemigo, ella intentó dar una última respiración frente a su hermano, pero vanalmente, murió.

— **¡Ja ja ja!**

—¡Ahhhh!

Dejó el cuerpo sin delicadeza y corrió hasta la otra persona. Casi saltó para darle un puñetazo; pero Kuroha, ni se inmutó. Rápidamente perdió las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al piso. No había pensamientos en Kano. Sólo pesar, oscuridad y dolor; mientras los cuerpos estaban a su al rededor; todos muertos y desperdigados por doquier, afligiendo su alma.

Kano ya no podía pelear. Quizás, hacía mucho ya no podía.

—Umh, vaya vaya, ¿el pobre traidor no puede más? Deberías ser un poco más agradecido. Te dejé vivo por un momento, ¿no?

Probablemente en el aire fluyó un "esto no es vivir", pero nadie, ni siquiera la reina de forma demoníaca, lo oyó.

—Ustedes dos lloran por ellos, pero, sus lágrimas no pueden volverlos a la vida. Al menos no a estos —murmuró mientras pateaba uno de los tanto recipientes de serpientes.

Kano deseó mirar a Mary que seguía en shock, frente a Seto que moría ahogándose lentamente; pero no pudo. Pensó en el pasado y el futuro. El destino de Ayano, la muerte que sopesa y el final que estaba cerca.

Entonces, una voz se oyó.

—Shuuya... —y esa voz, la conocía muy bien.

—¡Seto!—volteó y deseó socorrerlo.

Pero alguien lo detuvo

—No, ¡no! —No era nadie más que ese Konoha oscuro.

—Sí, sé he dejado que dos personas mueran por lo mismo, asfixia, pero bah, tu muerte será diferente.

Shuuya se aterró cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó algunos centímetros del suelo.

—Veamos, ¿cómo te mataré...?

Kano ante su último instinto de lucha, llevó las manos al cuello contrario de manera inútil; intentado apretar para matarlo.

—Eso no me matará y lo sabes, _**Shuuya**_.

La fuerza estaba siendo despojada de su cuerpo y sintió el aire huía de él.

—Sé deseaste salvarlos a todos y vaya que no pudiste. Ja, ni siquiera, pudiste salvar a tu madre... —Kano entonce enfureció e intentó liberarse. Las manos viajaron hasta las del contrario y pelearon desesperadamente por detener su agarre— Odias las verdades, pero todos sabemos tu madre fue una prostituta, y no es un insulto, es sólo la verdad. —Lágrimas se unieron mientras los gritos de Mary surcaban el mundo, el cual se volvió de repente negro.

—No quiero. No quiero. ¡No quiero!—ella gritó mientras Seto moría frente a ella y Kano, probablemente pronto se le uniría.

—Usualmente eres tú a quien mato primero, pero ¡es divertido ver como te retuerces al ver a todos morir! Incluso el hombre que está en las manos de mi reina suplicó que no te mate... ¡Es divertido ver como pelean contra lo inevitable! Ja ja. Ustedes los humanos son tan absurdos...

No se oiría un "crack", sólo el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo contra el piso.

—Sabes, si no fueras un humano, te diría eres alguien interesante. Traicionaste a todos y siempre fuiste un doble cara. Oh, y esa cara llena de terror...

Kuroha sintió un gusto ante aquel rostro que suplicaba no morir, con la saliva que escapaba de los labios y las lágrimas que cayeron.

—Sabes, me daría pena matarte...

Las carcajadas sonaron y Kano creyó podría escapar. Intentó acercarse a Mary y Seto, pero un sonido que perforó el mundo, sonó.

—Ja ja, ¡a poco no es gracioso! ¡Ja ja! Lo lamento Kano, después de todo lo que hicimos, ¡nada te iba a salvar! Y lo sabías...

Y lo último que vería el mundo y esa Mary antes de volver el tiempo hacia atrás, sería a Kano con una bala perforando su cabeza y su vida.

.

—Fin—

.

* * *

Mi humilde regalo.

Ja, ese momento en el que te dices "wow, he escrito algo lindo y tortuoso para mi amigo C:" y luego caes en cuenta de eso... xD

Viejo, esto ha sido tan raro. Creo que soy muy fluff y romántica para hacer un buen KuroKano. Lo siento, amigo; ojalá te guste.

Gracias por haber leído. Pueden comentar con confianza. Lo mismo preguntar y dejarme consejos que valoraré mucho.

Saludos a todos y todas~.


End file.
